In general, a manufacturer exports products to a client on the next day after receiving an order from the client. However, due to lack of a system for integrating data relating to client orders, material requirements and stock records, a marketing department of the manufacturer cannot obtain practical operating conditions for precisely estimating product exportation time for replying the client. In addition, since the manufacturer is not capable of definitely realizing the practical operating conditions of materials and stocks, short of materials may possibly occur, thereby resulting in delay in product manufacture and exportation.
Moreover, a schedule of product manufacture is manually planned; this is labor-consuming and ineffectively responsive to possibly occurred problems in real time during product manufacture. For example, if a client cancels an order, such a manually scheduling method cannot adjust the manufacture schedule in time, thereby making product stocks and manufacture costs both increased.
Therefore, how to reply precise exportation time to a client and provide a desirable manufacture schedule is a critical problem to solve.